masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Silversun Strip
The Silversun Strip is a location on the Citadel in Mass Effect 3. It features the Armax Arsenal Arena, Shepard's personal apartment, the Silver Coast Casino, Castle Arcade, and a bar. Points of Interest *The elevator to Shepard's apartment can be found here. *The shop kiosk for Home Spun can be found near the elevator. *After receiving private e-mails from them, James Vega, Liara T'Soni, Tali'Zorah, Samara, Samantha Traynor2, Steve Cortez2, Miranda Lawson1, EDI, Jack2, Kaidan Alenko (if recruited) and Kolyat Krios can all be invited to the Apartment. *If Shepard has the Spacer background, Hannah Shepard can be called from the Apartment after she sends a message to her child. }} *Jack1 can be met here after she sends Shepard an invitation. *A vorcha hustler offering Three-card Monte can be found outside the door. *A procurement terminal and a weapon upgrade terminal can be found adjacent to the prize redemption kiosk. }} *Samantha Traynor1 can be met here after she sends Shepard an invitation. *Jacob Taylor can be met here after he sends Shepard an invitation. *Zaeed Massani can also be encountered here near the Claw Game. *The interactive arcade games Shattered Eezo, Claw Game, and Relay Defense can be found in this area. }} *Kasumi Goto's suspicious device can be discovered here. *Miranda Lawson2 can be met here after she sends Shepard an invitation. *The interactive casino games Quasar, roulette, and varren racing can be found in this area. }} :1 First encounter. This must be completed to access the second encounter. :2 Second enounter. Unavailable until the first encounter is completed. Missions Notes *The Silversun Strip provides another main hub area on the Citadel where Shepard can interact with current and former squad members. Shepard will receive e-mails from allies asking the Commander to wait for them somewhere in the area, or to invite them up to the Personal Apartment. These encounters are dependent upon the ally in question's own mission being completed, such as Grunt asking to meet Shepard some time after the Attican Traverse: Krogan Team mission has been completed. *Notable NPCs found in this area include Francis Kitt talking to an admirer about his new production of Macbeth with a krogan lead and a pyjak, and an out-of-work elcor actor who quotes from Hamlet if interacted with. *In Castle Arcade there is a powered-down Towers of Hanoi game. If Shepard interacts with it the Commander will say 'Towers of Hanoi? I don't think so.' This is mostly likely a reference to BioWare's use of the puzzle in several games, including in Noveria: Reactor Repair in the original Mass Effect. *Characters with high scores at the Armax Arsenal Arena or the Castle Arcade include Aria T'Loak, Barla Von, Khalisah al-Jilani, Jordan Noles, Bray, Matriarch Aethyta, Schells, Armando-Owen Bailey, Mouse, James Vega and a 'Shifty Cow'. In the Armax Arena James will even send you a message saying that you beat his score. *Several NPC conversations overheard in this area are references to the multiplayer mode of Mass Effect 3. Characters including a salarian engineer, an asari vanguard, a vorcha soldier, an N7 Fury and a veteran human engineer will make reference to things such as player tactics, playing with random squadmates, Collector enemies, retrieving mission objectives, ex-Cerberus troops and their whips, turian Havoc soldiers, volus biotics and random item procurement. See Also *Alliance News Network - Profiles in Courage Category:Locations Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Citadel